Hello my name is Capri
by Cas316
Summary: "In retrospect maybe kicking a giant alien robot in the ankle wasn't a great idea on my behalf. Now on top of being sick, having a pounding headache, and sand where sand should never be, I had a broken toe!"


Authors note: Hey y'all this is my first shot at a story so any tips could help a lot and yes it is an OC story. Don't run away yet! Come on give it a try.

Summary: "In retrospect maybe kicking a giant alien robot in the ankle wasn't a great idea on my behalf. Now on top of being sick, having a pounding headache, and sand where sand should never be, I had a broken freaking toe!"

Disclaimer: If the characters are familiar then they aren't mine. If they're new to you then they ARE mine. Simple right? Right.

The room was silent, save for the scratching sound of pencils moving rapidly across paper as students worked on their English tests. I was the only one done and I was beginning to resent the _"Stay at your desk and don't talk"_ rule.

Sighing quietly I opened my ragged blue notebook determined to do something to occupy myself before I screamed in pure boredom. I began flipping through the lined pages but I soon realized that every page, cover to cover, was filled. Lucky me.

Growling to myself I tossed the journal under my desk and dropped my head on the desk with a muted _thunk_. "Owww…." I groaned, sitting up to nurse my now throbbing skull.

My friend, Vince Harrison, who sat just cattycorner to me looked up, " What'd ya do now Tweedle-dum?" he asked grinning and turning away as he caught sight of the red spot on my forehead. I glared at him, "Shut up!" I hissed but he just laughed more. Mrs. Hightower took a break from her writing, "Harrison! Burke! No talking!" she barked before resuming her task of marring the last classes' tests with slashes of her red pen-o-doom. I mumbled a quick apology and went back to trying to glare a hole in Vince's back.

After five minutes of glaring and no smoking hole appearing in Vince's back, I started looking around the classroom looking at all of my fellow classmates out of sheer boredom. Most kids were leaning back in their chairs or laying their heads on their desk seeming to be in the same predicament as me. I continued glancing around the room until I looked in the far left corner where a girl sat. I had never spoken to her seeing how she usually kept to herself. I stared at her trying to remember her name Catherine? No. Katie? No. Cassie? No! Gah! What was her name? The nameless girl looked up as though she felt my eyes trained on her. Then she turned and stared at me, her hazel eyes boring into my own green ones.

Raising an eyebrow and cocking her head to the side she asked a silent question _"What the heck are you doing?" _

Smiling sheepishly embarrassed at being caught I waved a dismissive hand _"oh, nothing."_

The girl gave me a look _"uh huh suuure."_

I was about to reply with some sort of spastic movement indicating that I hadn't been doing anything worthy of suspicion when the girl turned away and put her head back on her desk.

Sighing again I leaned back and closed my eyes and not two seconds later the high pitched ring of the school bell sounded and the room was thrown into chaos as everyone tried to escape the dull room. I was close to freedom when the sound of Mrs. Leeps voice washed over me, "Christian and Capri please come here." I froze. Was I in trouble? Who was Capri? Then it clicked, the girl whose name I couldn't recall was Capri. Then I thought of something else, was Mrs. Hightower going to get on to us for our mini game of makeshift charades?

Something sharp hit my hip and I flinched. I glanced down from my height of 5'10" to the short girl next to me. Capri glared up at my face for a second before looking back at Mrs. Hightower and I realized that she had elbowed me. While I had been imagining what horrible punishments my teacher had planned for us I hadn't realized that the aforementioned teacher had been trying to get my attention, "Oh. Uh sorry m'am." But Mrs. Hightower simply rolled her eyes and held back a grin, " since we're all back in the real world I wanted to ask you two, to join me and my church on a mission to Mexico." Capri opened her mouth but Mrs. Hightower cut her off with a wave of her hand, " We'll be going by bus and staying for five days. That's why we're going on Saturday, during fall break. I know it's short notice and I'm sorry for that but if you could come…"

I perked up at the idea of going to Mexico but something came to my mind, " How much?" I questioned and I could see the woman slouch a bit lower in her seat. Capri and I looked at her expectantly as she sighed, "The cost would be about 500 dollars. That's including the price for a hotel, food, and the bus." She looked at us hopeful. I was about to say something when a soft nervous voice cut me off, " I can't that's way to much…sorry." I look back to the dirty blonde girl that was fidgeting beside me. I shrugged helplessly, " I can't either. It's just way too much."

Mrs. Hightower looked at her desk then back at us, " I'm sure the church would help pay for it." Capri looked around then back at our teacher, "If they did then I might be able to come." But Mrs. Hightower wasn't listening, she was getting more excited, "I could drive you too! Then you two wouldn't have to pay for the bus!" I thought about that for a second it could work. "Yeah. My parents might say yes if it were cheaper." Capri thought about it too, "okay" she said slowly.

At that point the girl next to me had no idea what she was going to get into if she went to Mexico, because no, this isn't the story of tall, blonde, and nerdy Christian Nickali Burke. This is Capri Abigail Sullivan's story.


End file.
